The Priestess of OZ
by Wings of Tears
Summary: Everythings normall in Kaome's life, untill by a twist of fate she ends up in a magical land of oz. Where she meets new friends, and trys to find her way home with the help of her once favorite commpanion....who's not trying to catch cats anymore and wal


A/N: Hey guys. Hope that you like this wizard of oz spin-off with the characters of Inu. The beginnings a bit confusing, but just keep reading and it'll all become clear.

Inuyasha: whats does wizard of oz mean

Kagome: it's a movie in my time inuyasha and its really good

Inuyasa: well I hope it is or I'm going to get bored with this story and heres chapter 1

* * *

Chapter 1: Dogs, band-aids and samuris 

Inuyasha, with his last ounce of strength opened a portal with last of the magic given to him.

He closed his eyes and felt his body being swung through time and space. His inner organs felt like they were shifting around inside him, and he felt as though he would loose his lunch. Plus, he was loosing blood, fast. He felt drowsy. His silver hair was stained with his own blood, and his skin was covered with bruises. He knew if he wanted to make it out alive, even though he hated the idea with his whole soul, he had to get away.

Finally, the endless turning stopped, and he opened his eyes. He looked around and he did not see his enemy, so he let out a sigh of relief. He had been hit to the head multiple times during the battle, and had lost a considerable amount of blood. He put his hand on his head. It was wet. He brought his had into view of his eyes. His paw was covered in blood. PAW? "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS, I DON"T HAVE PAWS! Claws I've always had, but never PAWS!" He looked around himself, and saw that he was covered in a dense, silver coat of fur. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!" he turned around, and a long, tail, Came into view. "WHAT IS THIS DIPSTICK STICKING OUT OF MY BUTT?" "I'M, I'M, A DOG!" He spun round and round in circles. He then realized his surroundings; there were trees and metal bars with children swinging off them. "WHERE THE HELL am I?" He then saw a sign in the corner of a field. He walked a step towards it, and then, fell. "Crap, I can't even walk on two legs." He then got on all fours and walked towards the sign. He read it to himself "Akibi Recreational Park, What the hell's a park?" Inuyasha thought. Just then, his head started spinning. He lost too much blood. His wounds were opening. He fell to the floor whimpering in pain. Just then he heard something coming behind him. A soft little voice was singing. "Ring around the rosy, pocket full of poesy, hush-a hush-a, we all fall----DOGGIE!" The little girl ran up to Inuyasha.

"Hi doggie, why are you all bloody, wait here, I'm gonna get you some band-aids, Mommy always has band-aids, once I got a paper cut and it got better with band-aids –MOMMY! THE DOGGIE NEEDS BAND-AIDS!"

The girl's mother ran up beside her. "Kagome, I think the dog needs more than just band-aids. C'mon we have to take him to the vet."

"Okay mommy, you here that doggie! You'll like it there. MY doctor gives me a lolly pop every time I go, maybe you'll get one too!"

Inuyasha was rushed into the animal hospital were he was treated instantly. Kagome and her mother waited in the lobby .Kagome had brought her colouring book, she was kept busy doodling away. "The unicorn with be orange, with pink hooves, and a green horn!" she told her mother, pointing at the picture in her book . "That's great" Kagome's mother answered .The smile on Kagome's face disappeared when she turned the page to a picture of a dog sleeping. "Mommy, is the doggie going to be alright?" Kagome asked her mother. "Of course he is, he's a strong little pup, fisty too, like a little demon." "A little dog demon…" Kagome answered.

Meanwhile, in the operating room, Inuyasha was not doing so well. He had lost a huge amount of blood, and he had wounds punchering through his vital organs. "How could a dog get so hurt, it's like he's been stabbed."Said one of the nurses. "I don't know but whatever it is, we have to do something fast, before he dies on us." answered the head doctor. Alright…get started. We'll give him stitches to the leg and we'll have to cut around that muscle in the stomach. Then we have to close up the head. All of the other wounds only need time to heel …."

Kagome was finished coloring her unicorn and two other pictures, when she suddenly dropped her crayon. "Mommy…" she started."Yes Kagome," "If the doggie's okay, do we get to keep him?" "I'm not sure Kagome, first well have to put up posters and see if he has an owner." "But what if the owner never comes…" "Then I'm sure we'll keep him, if we do , you'll have to think up a name for him, you can't just keep calling him doggie!" "YAY! I'll better start thinking of names then .I GOT IT!" "What is it?" Kagome's mother questioned. "How about Inuyasha, since we were calling him a dog demon!" Kagome exclaimed, proud that she had thought up a name all by herself. "Great, Inuyasha it is then."

Several minutes later a vet walked out of the operating room. "Your dog might not make it out of the operating room." The doctor nervously said. "It's just that he lost a lot of blood, and the wounds are serious." "Is there any chance that Inuyasha will be okay?" Kagome asked nervously. "Well, yes but the chances are very slim.." Kagome cut off the doctor. "My granpa told me along time ago there were people called samurai is! They were brave and strong and hard to kill! Inuyasha's a samuri, He'll live for sure if you give him the operation! Please, I'll even give you two weeks allowance, PLEASE!" At this point Kagome was on her hands and knees begging for the operation. Kagome's mother stepped in .She picked up Kagome, who was now crying in her arms. "I'll pick up the bill even if he doesn't make it, If you give him the needed treatments." Kagome's mother said firmly, not once losing eye contact with the vet. "We'll try…" said the doctor."But no guaranties that it'll work."

"I still want to try." "Okay, the final bill will be a lot, but if your willing to pay the necessary requirements, we'll continue operating ." The vet walked back into the operation room.

Kagome was right , Inuyasha was a little samurai .He may have survived because of his demon blood, but how was Kagome's family suppose to know that? Inuyasha ended up living. Kagome's mother put up plenty of posters with large , bold letters with headings like "LOST DOG" and "MISSING A PUPPY?" with a picture and description of Inuyasha , but (A/N as you've probably predicted) no one answered, so Kagome's family got to keep the dog . Kagome grew up, along with Inuyasha, and they did everything together. The swam in pools, watched movies, played soccer, even took baths together! Their friendship was strong . When Kagome had first invited her friends over to meet her dog, Ayumi had blurted out "Inuyasha reminds me of Totto, from my favorite movie!" "YAY!" added Yuri "TOTTO FROM THE WIZARD OF OZ!" .So soon after became Inuyasha's new nickname, Totto, which Inuyasha despised .He could understand humans, but he couldn't speak to them. He also could now, unfortunately, speak and understand animals, which apparently ticks him off, because animals were overly talkative. How was he ever going to get home!

* * *

A/N: Hey guys , did u like the chapter ( sorry it was so short!) . BY the way , in your reviews , tell me if you guys want a character commentary on the next chapter , where the characters tell what they think of the chapter. Okay, please, please review! 

Inuyasha: hey i'm not a dog!

kouga: yes you are mut face hey wait a second when do i come in!

Inuyasha: I hope hes not in the story!

kouga: do you want to say that to my face?

Inuyasha: okay why not! hey kikyokagome!

kikyokagome200: yes

Inuyasha: can you make sure i kill kouga in this story!

kikyokagome200: um.. I'm sorry inuyasha! kouga is in the next chapter but i don't think you kill him.

kouga: see mut face you can't kill me

inuyasha: what! this story sucks!

kikyokagome200: but you do pull a prank on him

inuyasha: yes! please review i can wait to pull a prank on kouga evil smile

kouga: ahhhh runs away

inuyasha and kikyokagome300: please review!


End file.
